


The A in Team

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Dialog-only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle draws on a traditional solution to his current predicament. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The A in Team

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "kidnapped" at LiveJournal's Castle100.
> 
> In memory of the late Stephen J. Cannell.

"Mr. Castle? Unlock the door."

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"We won't hurt you as long as Detective Beckett doesn't testify against Mr. Marcotti."

"Yeah, right."

"You can't stay in that storeroom forever."

"Did you know they keep the snack machine supplies in here?"

"I've read 'The Ransom of Red Chief.' I won't let you go just because you're annoying."

"A literate thug! Good for you. Did you ever watch _The A-Team_?"

"No … what's happening with the lights?"

"Man, this fuse box is old."

" _The A-Team_?"

"You learn a lot about storerooms watching that show. Hey, the fire alarm controls!"


End file.
